The Way Home
by Laumina
Summary: With the events involving Sirius in OOTP, I figured I would write my own "behind the veil" story. It all ends up very fluffy but it had to have a good end. It will make us die hard Sirius fans slepp better at night. lol j/k


A/n: Well, in light of Sirius' death, I figured I'd pay him a bit of a tribute and write a nice little  
  
fluffy "yay! Sirius' death in actuality is good for him woo hoo!" type of story. I am so sad! He  
  
was my favorite :( Well, ok here goes... Flames are NOT appreciated, Mean people suck! Haha  
  
Disclaimer: Do ya think JK is really gonna be on here writing random stories? If so, just realize  
  
this isn't her and I don't own any of her things :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I fell through the veil.  
  
I was standing before what seemed to be a huge gate. Not surprisingly, I was utterly  
  
perplexed as to what to do or what had happened.  
  
"You know," I thought to myself, "They always talk about a gate being in front of  
  
heaven. Always wondered if that was true."  
  
Then I realized what I said and what that meant for me.  
  
"No," I shouted, "No- no I'm not-"  
  
"...dead" said another voice.  
  
"Well wait, who are you?" I asked of the voice.  
  
"Does it matter?" replied the voice, "we're here to talk about you."  
  
"Well, I would like to know who I am talking to before we get into all of this...  
  
business." I couldn't admit I was dead aloud.  
  
"I am the beginning. I am the end. I am the past , the present, and the future." said he.  
  
I paused a moment, not quite sure how to respond to such a statement.  
  
"So you're God then?"  
  
"Not in so many words" the voice said jovially.  
  
Confused at this I said to myself, "This God is a very shifty character, would have made a  
  
good marauder in his day." I smirked at the thought, thinking about the lot of us running around  
  
on the full moon with God tagging along was just funny to me. Thinking about this made me  
  
remember...  
  
"Moony!" I shouted, "and Harry! I'll never see then again!"  
  
"This is what we need to talk about Sirius." said the voice in responce.  
  
"Well that's a simple question! I have to go back! I have to help Harry, Voldemort is  
  
there! I have to go back I have to-"  
  
"No, I'm sorry Sirius, you can't" strongly said the voice.  
  
  
  
"Oh I can't, can I?" I shouted angrily. I ran over towards where I came in through the  
  
veil. But instead of the veil there was now a large expanse of nothing.  
  
"Harry! Harry, reach through the veil and grab me! Harry I'm right here if you'd just  
  
come on and help me I'm stuck and–"  
  
"Sirius, he can't hear you," the voice slowly said, "you cannot go back as a human."  
  
"Fine then, I'll just go back as a ghost!" I snapped.  
  
Then the voice responded, "That's all fine and good for now, but what will happen when  
  
Harry dies or when your good friend Remus Lupin dies. You will still be stuck on Earth."  
  
I pondered this for a moment, not a very good deal in the long run.  
  
"What are my other options?"  
  
"To pass on." said the voice shortly.  
  
"Pass on to what?" I eagerly asked.  
  
"To the afterlife." the voice again said shortly.  
  
"But there was so much I wanted to do in my life," I explained, "I wanted to help out  
  
Harry and be cleared and find love, maybe even have a kid..."   
  
"You did find love." the voice said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I suppose I did. Made a real mess of that one. I dunno even where she is or  
  
what shes doing..." I said, trailing off into silence. I loved this woman with all my heart I  
  
suppose you could say, Arianna Bartlett was her name. But I guess I messed everything up, lost  
  
her trust. Then when I went to Azkaban-- I heard from her once, but never again. I always  
  
wanted to find her and tell her everything that went on. Can't do that now can I?  
  
"Shes here." said the voice quietly.  
  
"What!!!" I exclaimed, "She's here!! She– she's dead?"  
  
"Yes, it was very tragic. Killed herself a few years back."  
  
"She what!? Why!?" I roared  
  
"Well, ever since she lost you she never found another love, did she? Well, a couple of  
  
years ago, after many ill-fated attempts at a good life, she plummeted. Killed herself out of  
  
despair." the voice said sadly.   
  
"So, she still loved me?" I asked.  
  
"Very much, why don't you go in and see for yourself. James and Lily are there too, they  
  
also want to see you again." happily said the voice.  
  
I paused, happy at seeing everyone again, but then I was plagued with a thought, "I-I  
  
think I will, but what about Harry?"  
  
"Harry will be fine, you can watch over him if you'd like," said the voice, "so was that a  
  
yes to passing on?"  
  
I took a deep breath and replied, "yes."  
  
The gate opened slowly. When it had fully opened, I started to walk in. In the distance I  
  
saw Arianna, Lily, and James all running towards me. Seeing them all coming toward me, I  
  
realized that death really isn't bad at all, on the contrary it was the best thing that had happened  
  
in my life. Nice pun wasn't it? Realizing this, I walked happily into my new home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: well, I had to be able to think Sirius will be well off ya know? I know it was very fluffy  
  
indeed, and fluffy usually isn't my style, but this had to be :) 


End file.
